dokdo_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
DOKDO Wiki
Welcome to the DOKDO Wiki Reference from ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/DOKDOgame/comments/858tan/decently_comprehensive_guide_on_dokdowip/ Thank You Reddit User: Symphatixe GENERAL GUIDE NOTE: I HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GUIDE COMPLETELY AS I HAVE FORGOTTEN THE UPGRADE COSTS FOR THE MAXED LEVELS FOR BODY SAIL AND STEERING. ALSO FOR THE FISHING AND CANNON, I HAVE NOT FOUND THE UPGRADE COSTS SO UNTIL I FIND A VIDEO/IMAGE TO FIND IT OUT. UNDERLINED PARTS I DON'T KNOW PLEASE LMK AND COMMENT. Let me start by saying Dokdo is one of the most fun games I've ever played. It is not only fun but also calming and relaxing. Since there really isn't one guide on it, I decided to make one. STARTING OUT Once you start the game you're put into a small island, with the instructions with almost little to none instructions on what the goal is. There really isn't any goal in this game, but to completely max out everything it is very hard. You have a level one ship with Body, Sail, Steering, Cannon, and Fishing level 1. The upgrades are in intervals of 10 meaning for level 1 Body you will be able to upgrade the other skills only to 10. After you upgrade the body to level 2, the intervals lower to 5 per level. ISLANDS The islands that are placed on your map will unlock new market prices and allow you to heal your ship all over the map, There are 28 islands on the main map have 5 enemy ships each, all varying in ship level. The 19 islands in Pisa, however, have 10 ships each and also vary in ship level. Body Stat: Changes amount of health and the look of your ship, also unlocks additional levels in Sail, Steering, Cannon, and Fishing. Upgrades *Level 1: Default *Level 2:600 coins, 20 wood *Level 3:1,200 coins, 90 wood *Level 4:6,000 coins, 200 wood *Level 5:9,000 coins, 350 wood *Level 6:540 wood, 10 gold *Level 7:770 wood, 40 gold *Level 8:1,040 wood, 90 gold *Level 9:1,350 wood, 160 gold *Level 10:1,700 wood, 250 gold Sail: THE BEST SKILL IN THE GODDAMN GAME. I'm being serious, the travel from island to island for the cheapest prices for materials and grinding the coins is literally the most annoying thing. But anyway, it increases the speed of your ship which in turn allows you to escape fights with maxed ships easier and islands. Upgrades *Level 1: Default *Levels 2-10: 20 gold and 5 fish for level 2. For every upgrade after increases by 10 gold and 5 fish. *Level 11: Once body=level 2 *Levels 12-15: 120 coins for level 12. For every upgrade after increases by 10 gold and 3 fish. *Level 16: Once body=level 3 *Levels 17-20: *Level 21: Once body=level 4 *Levels 22-25: *Level 26: Once body=level 5 *Levels 27-30: *Level 31: Once body=level 6 *Levels 32-35: *Level 36: Once body=level 7 *Levels 37-40: *Level 41: Once body=level 8 *Levels 42-45: *Level 46: Once body=level 9 *Levels 47-50: Steering: Very useful upgrade that increases the turn degree of your ship. This is very useful in encounters with higher level ships and helps with conquering areas in Pisa and main map. Steering is basically the dodge and weave of this game. Once your steering skill is maxed you will find avoiding shots from other ships easier, but also when collecting loot you will thank yourself. Cannon: Quite self-explanatory. The number of cannons you have increases accordingly to the level of Cannon and Ship level. As I'm maxed currently I'm sorry I can't provide complete details on everything. But the number, accuracy, tracking and AI becomes better. Personally, I say accuracy, tracking, and AI because in my playstyle I dodge and weave a lot and angle my ship to shoot off more shots than usual and the shots just seem to hit the way I want, also my ship's AI is just smart and realizes when to shoot at an angle. Fishing: Literally the most useless skill until maxed and even when it's maxed it's still absolute shit. Increases the amount of fish you gain from standing around your conquered islands and I'm not sure but I also think the amount you get from being online, don't quote me on that. Fish literally sells for nothing in huge amounts so I don't suggest even farming for the skill and max this one last. If maxing, beware of a sudden jump to 200k coins halfway, don't worry after that upgrade the cost drops to 45k but the fish increases obviously. MARKET The best thing ever. Anyways before you start going farming for upgrades that require the silver and gold bars, try and conquer all the islands. If you haven't noticed already, each island has different market prices for certain goods and believe me, in the long run, IT"S SO WORTH IT TRAVELING FOR THE BETTER PRICES. ASSISTANTS The next thing to start right after you max out ship however you do it. Prices for Assistants: (only coins for upgrading and buying) *Boat 1:100k *Boat 2:500k *Boat 3:1 million *Seagull 1:500k *Seagull 2:1 million *Nessy:5 million Upgrading: *First Level for Boat is 20k to upgrade to level 2. The cost increases by 10k each time. *First Level for Seagull is 45k to upgrade to level 2. The cost increases by 10k each time. *First Level for Nessy is 20k to upgrade to level 2. The cost increases by 10k each time. Boat: Pretty useless at level one, but once maxed it can pretty much keep you alive infinitely, start buying or upgrading only after the seagull. Does not seek out or target other ships, only attacks whatever is within its range, also range increases as you level it up. Upgrading it will increase every stat, the only way to upgrade is coins The maximum amount of boats is 3. Seagull: BEST ASSISTANT. Sustain assistant, keeps you alive. recovers your hp every so often and the recovery amount increases and delay decreases with every upgrade. Nessy: Not sure about this one as I have not bought this one, but the devs released a video on Nessy and once it is fully upgraded it is basically a meatshield and it doubles your HP? I honestly don't know about this one. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse